


Gossamer Flush

by peachiesundae (paperbeck)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Nothing explicit, Potentially one-sided?, definitely has a hint of power dynamics imo, just sebby having wandering eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbeck/pseuds/peachiesundae
Summary: Kinktober 2020 Day 2:  LingerieCiel thought the dress he'd had to wear before was ridiculous; trying on this, though, makes him think that maybe it wasn't so bad in comparison.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Gossamer Flush

“Sebastian, I don’t understand what we could possibly be doing that would require me to wear something this ridiculous,” Ciel huffed.

“Come now, young master, you must put on the final piece. We have to be sure it will fit properly when the time is right.”

“Why on earth would I need to wear these stockings any higher than I usually do? They look perfectly fine buckled /below/ my knee.”

Sebastian kept his voice even, his movements smooth, despite the way his eyes raked over every part of Ciel’s body. “Below the knee won’t do for this, I’m afraid,” he replied, white-gloved hands pulling equally white stockings over smooth, perfect thighs.

Once the tops of the stockings were snapped into place, Sebastian ushered Ciel toward the mirror, much to the young boy’s disgust.

“This looks even more ridiculous than the frilly dress you had just a year ago, and much the same color!”

Sebastian shook his head, a small movement, and spoke quietly. “Certainly not, young master; this color is a bit different, and suits you far better.”

Ciel sneered, turning to the side to take in the ensemble he’d been roped into, for some reason or another. A delicate outfit in a pastel salmon, or perhaps the color of watered down strawberry lemonade, wet into three pieces.

The first was a brassiere, with frills across his chest to give the illusion of breasts where there were none, small flowers along the top, and simple straps resting lightly on his shoulders.

The panties, as sweet and lacy as they looked from the front, had nearly no back to them at all; ruffles led from the inseam all the way to the back, where they gave way to the discovery of the single flower resting daintily between his cheeks.

The garter belt, however, begged for the spotlight. The same frills and flowers that laid across his chest were outlining the hips he seemed to lack, and the same pink lace from the panties rode up even higher than the frills, distracting from his childish body and rest just above his navel.

Of course, if Ciel had believed the garter belt to be the pièce de résistance, he was greatly mistaken; the white stockings held up by the belt stopped halfway up his thighs, but even Ciel’s own eyes were drawn to the intricate design at the top of the lace. He reached his hand down gently to stroke it, hardly able to believe that it was on /his/ body.

He turned this way and that before he remembered himself, standing straight up and steeling his face once more as he felt Sebastian’s eyes on him.

“Sebastian, explain this at once! I can’t imagine any situation in which it would be appropriate to wear this out,” he huffed.

“Nor can I, young master,” Ciel stated simply.

Ciel’s impatience and annoyance was only growing. “Then I wish to be rid of it at once!”

Sebastian appeared behind him then, tie and waistcoat already undone, and Ciel was struck by the look of him in the mirror. He’s grasped the young lord’s hip in his hand and he leaned to whisper in his ear, “As you request, young master.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've only watched eight episodes of BB *sweats*  
> Please let me know if I did okay with characterization/how I can improve!


End file.
